


Au Revoir for Now

by fairytalehearts



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't consider herself Moriarty but sometimes she liked to think she was Irene. Post Season One Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir for Now

She doesn't think of herself as “Moriarty”

Who would? Moriarty is not a person but an entity, a threatening, menacing, highly-intelligent, entity. She rarely introduces herself as such and she doubts even her closest associates know her as him. They are working, as she carefully planned in case any such situation arose, “Irene” would take the fall for Moriarty and then _he_ would instruct them to plot her escape.

Prison is actually nicer than the jail they were holding in, people are afraid of the poor little girl in Solitary. She's either too beautiful or too gentle-looking and those are attributes she never considered as hers. Someone brings her a meal, she is left alone. She sits in the quiet,in the dark and plots- the familiar thoughts in a familiar place.

She knows he's there without even opening her eyes.

“Are you plotting my death? Joan's?” He doesn't even bother whispering, she has no cellmates, and all of her neighbors fear her.

“Already done. As I'm sure you have already plotted mine.”

He can tell she's not upset with him, he is who he is. She knows. That was what made them work. What makes them work. Because she's never quite had a nemesis either and he's not it. Just a close second.

“Your presence here only means that they are releasing me tomorrow due to lack of evidence.”

“Correct. I am simply here to gauge your willingness to commit harm to Joan and our place of residence.” That's a lie and they both know it.

She sits up and looks at him, so tired and worn out. “I am not going to harm you or Ms. Watson. What would be the point?” He allows her to touch his face, the stubble an odd comfort. She didn't consider herself Moriarty but sometimes she liked to think she was Irene.

“I want you to stay out of New York.”

His brain was telling him it was the right thing to say, his mouth finding the right tone and inflection, but his eyes were telling her the opposite. Staying _out_ of New York meant that he was staying _in_ and not going to pursue her in London or Lisbon or perhaps even New Jersey. His heart (and hers) were their shared weakness. She would do her best to acquiesce.   

Irene would kiss him, so she bent forward to kiss his cheek- he barely flinched.

“I'll try.”

She knows, that he knows, her words mean more than they seem.

**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
